Libraries Aren't All That Bad
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame is just a lonely female shark looking for some love, so when she finds the beautiful Itachi at her local library, she decides to check her out. YURI KISAITA


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>===<p>

Kisame smiled dreamily, sitting at one of the tables in the public library, admiring the raven at the check out desk. She came every single day just to check out the check out girl, Itachi. Kisame hardly ever picked up a book unless it was a yaoi manga!

Kisame was about 6" 5' with light blue skin and short, stylish navy blue hair. She had about size C breasts with a slight curve to her waist. Her teeth were sharp but dangerously sexy in a way. But Kisame was nothing compared to Itachi.

Itachi was a beauty, a true muse of muses. Her long black hair was always perfect. It looked so smooth and silky, almost like a black waterfall tied back by a scarlet string. Her face was the peak of beauty. It was as smooth as a baby's bottom, and as white and radiant as a star in the sky. Her eyes were deppy black pools of beauty, never ending but bubbling with emotion. Itachi's breasts were delicious. She had to be at the very least a D cup, if not double Ds. Her figure was an absolutely beautiful hourglass figure, only emphasizing on her large breasts.

Itachi hummed happily, checking out some children books for the little kids at her counter. She saw the blue girl out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at her, blushing darkly as the girl just smiled at her.

'She's so cute...' Itachi thought to herself, smiling as she finished checking out the last book. The weasel did her daily rounds of the library to make sure no trash was left around or anyone else was left in the back of the library.

Kisame got up lightly and was about to walk out but suddenly decided against it. 'This is my chance! We are the only two people in the whole place! I can finally make my move~' Kisame smiled and checked her breath and hair, adjusting her shirt then turned as Itachi came over.

Itachi smiled at her, humming. "I'm sorry, its closing time... You have to go for today..." She looked over the girl lightly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Kisame smiled and stepped closer to the smaller girl, bringing a hand up and gently slipped a stray piece of Itachi's hair behind her ear. The raven shivered heavilly in delight, blushing and gently grabbed the blue hand.

"Aww...Do I have to go right now?...Things just got good..." Kisame purred out softly, heat starting to gather down below.

Itachi blushed more, starting to stutter, "W-Well...I-I...Y-You...Um..." She shivered as Kisame's hand dropped lightly from her cheek down her shoulder and resting on her waist.

Kisame leaned in lightly, whispering lightly in the girl's ear. "Come on...You are so beautiful...when was the last time you were caressed?...Held close?... Kissed?.." Kisame leaned in lightly, her lips brushing lightly against those soft, delicate petals that were Itachi's lips.

Itachi gasped softly and kisses back lightly, mewling lightly and held onto her. The blue woman wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer as the two entered a full blown make out session. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, twisting and dancing around eachother while they swapped saliva. Itachi moaned and rubbed her tongue against Kisame's, running the tip over the roof of her mouth.

Kisame groaned and started sucking on Itachi's tongue, locking the door behind them and drew the shade, picking up Itachi. The weasel wraped her legs around her waist, their kiss never breaking. The shark girl groaned and carried her to the reading table, laying her down on it.

The two finally separated, panting heavilly as they feverishly starting removing clothing. As soon as both of them were down to just their panties they stopped, both of them blushing darkly. Kisame panted and smiled, shedding off her blue panties with a small shark on the side.

Itachi blushed darkly and slipped off her red and black lace panties, a small uchiha fan on the front of them. The blue woman smiled and took the panties lightly, burrying her nose in the crotch and inhaled, taking in the sweet scent of the raven's heat. The weasel blushed darkly and giggled, watching her as she tossed the panties on top of her other clothes.

Kisame purred and leaned down, licking at the pale girl's belly button. Itachi gasped and moaned softly, blushing furiously as the blue woman started going lower and lower. The shark girl purred and nibbled on Itachi's inner thigh, reaching up and gently started fondeling her breast. The uchiha girl moaned and mewled, writhing under the blue woman's touch.

The shark smiled and finally dove in to the dripping entrance of the girl beneath her. Itachi gasped and squeaked, instantly squeezing her soft thighs around the blue head. Kisame growled happily, starting to attack and eat out the Uchiha. She lapped up the golden juices flowing from her entrance, pulling delicious moans from her angel. Her tongue dived in the wet opening, making her nose brush against the raven's clit.

Itachi gasped loudly and arched off the table slightly, moaning out. "Ahhhhhnnnn~! K-K-Kisaaaaame~~~~!" She cried out, her whole body feeling hot.

Kisame smirked and started pumping her tongue in and out of her entrance, taking the perk nipple in her hand and started rolling it around lightly. The raven moaned happily in appreciation, the blue girl continuing as she inserted two fingers into the now completely soaked entrance.

Itachi moaned and writhed happily, tears of pleasure slipping down her cheeks. "Ahh~! I-I-I c-cant, I-I can't, ah!" Itachi cried more, close to releasing her sweet honey. Kisame smiled and pulled away, refusing to touch the Uchiha. The pale girl whimpered and bucked her hips, trying to get some friction between her legs. Kisame chuckled and pulled her off the table gently, laying her on the ground.

"Nnnnn~~ Don't release yet~~ I'm going to make you feel even better~~" Kisame purred out, taking a pen from her backpack. Itachi watched with lust filled eyes as the blue girl slipped the pen in herself and let out a moan.

The shark mewled happily and started playing with herself as the uchiha watched, rubbing her clit as she pumped the pen in and out of her moist entrance. She smirked as she saw Itachi start panting like a bitch in heat, wanting to get right on the edge before she continued playing with her.

"Ahhh~~~ K-Kisame~~ please~~~ I need to~~ I need you~~ I need you so badly~~~" Itachi whined out, rubbing her legs together lightly to try and satisfy her need. Kisame groaned, deciding she tortured the raven enough and puller her close, throwing the pen away. she lifted their legs lightly and pressed close so their dripping heats were rubbing against eachother.

Itachi moaned happily as they started scissoring, already on the verge of her orgasm. "Ahh! I-I love you Kisame!"

Kisame growled happily, panting and mewling out as they hummped faster. "I-I love you too Itachi, Gah!" Kisame pressed close to her and released as Itachi screamed and released her own hot nectar, both of them collapsing from the extreme pleasure coarsing through their bodies. Itachi drifted off to sleep as Kisame panted.

Kisame was the first to recover and untangled them, cleaning up lightly and started getting changed, realizing that time had flown and it was almost time for dinner. She smirked and kept Itachi's panties in her pocket as a souvenir, dressing the girl carefully so she wouldn't wake from her slumber.

"Sleep well my little angel." Kisame kissed the girl's forhead and layed her gently on the couch in the reading area, cleaning up their mess and walk out of the library after making sure everything was locked up.

Au: So~? What do you think?


End file.
